wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Riot King
Prologue Queen Shadowfall and King Futureseer stepped up onto a jutting rock, overlooking their smoke-filled kingdom. Shadowfall's navy blue scales were ripped by scars. She looked over to Futureseer with placid blue eyes. Futureseer looked back with one good eye. He knew what she meant. "Only one princess..." Shadowfall sighed, hanging her head as another breeze blew over her head. "I can't do it again, Futureseer. It's too painful." She looked away. "And I've already had enough heartache with our other failed clutches." "Seven of them..." Futureseer sighed. His face had begun to age, a few small wrinkles on his forehead. "Well, we at least have one daughter." Shadowfall whipped her head around. Her face was smeared with tears. "But she's weak! She likely won't survive the night! What do we do then?" Futureseer moved in to comfort her. "Don't say that. Our daughter is alive. Our little Princess Cloudburner is alive. And I intend to keep it that way, my love." A grey dragon with a blotchy black tail burst through the palace door behind them, startling the royal couple. It was Princess Blacktail, the queen's sister. "Queen Shadowfall, King Futureseer! I have big news!" she panted, her eyes wild. Shadowfall jumped to her feet. "What? What is it?" she asked quickly, her heart beginning to race. "It's about the princess! She-" Shadowfall wailed in agony. "She's dead!" she said as she rushed into the palace. The passageways flew by as the queen sprinted through the halls of the Nightwing fortress. Her claws hooked into the brick as she skidded in front of the royal hatchery. Her eyes searched frantically, expecting to see a body, but what she saw instead took her breath away just the same. The tiny princess was up on her hind legs, standing and playing with her brother. The white and orange animus dragonet squealed happily, seemingly full of life, even with her near brush with death mere moments before. "Shadowfall!" Blacktail called, catching up with Futureseer on her flank. "I...I though she was dead..." the queen panted. "No, I came to tell you the good news." Blacktail began. "Thank the moons we finally got her stabilized." Shadowfall took a step into the nursery. She watched as the young princess and prince, Prince Blacktooth, ran and played with each other. "She's alive..." Futureseer came up beside her. "Yes, Shadowfall. We finally have dragonets of our own." Chapter One Starcry awoke in the dark cave he called home. He stretched and pulled himself to his feet. He peered over the overlook, gazing upon the base of the Amber Legion. His young, well-muscled grey body pulsed with anticipation with what the day might hold. The small island off the coast of the main Nightwing island was bordered by rocky shores that several pods of seals called home, a good prey source if you asked him. He stretched, his navy blue wings over the camp, the arrow-shaped pattern of the star markings reflecting faintly in the morning light as he sat on the cliff's edge. "Good morning, Sire." a voice called from the steep slope beside him. It was the majordomo, Brightnebula. Starcry didn't answer with a verbal response, just nodding at the purple Nightwing. She saluted. "Morning report, Sir." She cleared her throat. "The hunting party has returned with four large males seal and Whitefoot is proud to welcome three new dragonets to the legion." "Good." Starcry said, not meeting her eyes. "But what about information on the Nightwing princess? When will be best to attack?" "Uh... We have no information on the princess, Sire." Brightnebula responded. "Queen Shadowfall keeps her so well protected that we can't sneak in to find anything about her. We don't even know what she... looks like." Starcry raised a lip in disgust. "Guess I'll have to do it myself." he said, bringing himself to his feet. "Watch the legion while I'm gone." He then lifted into the air and winged toward the Night Kingdom. Chapter Two Cloudburner crept through the dead bushes of the Nightwing Island, a sly smile on her face. "Hehehe... Hmm?" She poked her head out, her flame-gold eyes scanning the barren landscape. Blacktooth was playing with a rolled up ball of mud, swatting at it and tumbling over the ground. She slowly lowered herself back into the bush, creeping forward until she was at the dead brush's limit. She gave a small grunt as she flung herself from the bush, landing roughly on her brother. "Ha! Got you!" she barked, poking him in the snout with her claw. Blacktooth struggled underneath her. "Get off!" WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)